


过量光之以太症状

by Dengpao233



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dengpao233/pseuds/Dengpao233
Summary: #初代光#产乳play#本来是个番外，干脆单独拿出来写了算了（x
Relationships: Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	过量光之以太症状

光最后的记忆就是爱梅浮在空中的画面，他也记不太清当时对方说了什么，只是知道在那语句中夹杂着对自己的失望和惋惜。真的是，这个时候还摆什么架子啊……光叹了口气，正准备舒展一下身子，发现自己全身都使不上力气，整个人跟个尸体似的躺在悬挂公馆的床上，往旁边侧过头，还能看到外面无尽的光芒。

原因就是自己。想到体内过多的光之以太，光就感到一阵恶心，他甚至还没坐起来就想吐，还好，过了一会之后这种感觉就消失了，光也艰难地坐了起来，双脚踩在了地上，慢慢地挪到门前，往楼下走去。

刚推开门，光就看到了阿莉塞，对方似乎还被自己吓了一跳：“啊！光，你的身体没事吧？”“没事，我好得很。”光习惯性地露出笑容，明明手还扶着门板。骗人……阿莉塞心里想着，但既然大英雄自己都说没事，自己也帮不上什么，最多就是给于里昂热他们收集一下治疗用的材料罢了。“嘛，说是这么说，你还是要好好休息啊大英雄，我们可不能少了你。”

“嗯。”光笑着对她点了点头，随后便离开了悬挂公馆。

在外面呼吸新鲜空气确实有助于恢复，至少光不会觉得头晕了，还能跟阿尔伯特畅聊一会。知道自己被这么多人关心着，光一下子开心了不少，暂时把光以太的事抛在了脑后，当然，阿尔伯特没有，他一直都在留意着光体内以太的情况。“你马上就要去那个最深的海域了吧，你可要少受点伤，别在终点前就给我倒下了。”“嘿嘿，放心吧，我暗之战士可没有那么容易死。”光傻笑了两声，把阿尔伯特也逗乐了。

本来，拂晓一众人确实应该早点前往黑风海，毕竟水晶公还在爱梅特赛尔克的手上，但光以自己身体不适为由，把时间推迟了一天——

他还抱有一点，不切实际的希望。

在无尽光的天气下，人们只能通过生活习惯来判断时间，当光被人告知现在是晚上的时候，他道过谢，回到了悬挂公馆里。窗户还开着，光坐在床上，繁杂的盔甲都被他放在了一旁，身上只穿着黑色的打底。他本以为以太混乱的情况已经有所缓和，休不休息都差不多，正当他放松下来的时候，一阵剧痛瞬间传遍全身，尤其是胸口，差点又让他吐了出来。

这还不算什么，等到疼痛过去，光察觉到自己的乳头慢慢地挺立了起来，还是在没有任何刺激……如果不算这疼痛的话，光也没有这个癖好，所以这到底是怎么回事呢？不仅如此，他还发现自己的胸涨大了一点，虽然光知道自己的胸肌要比普通人稍微大一点，但现在这个样子，似乎有点过分了——他试着抓了两把自己的胸，意料之外的是，他的乳头开始分泌出一些白色的液体。

这可把光吓了一跳，他很不想去验证自己脑子里的想法，于是他也没那么做，只是去抽了张纸巾，把那些液体擦掉。但当他挤压到自己的胸时，又会继续分泌出那些液体，导致光越擦越多，弄得自己满手都是，黏糊糊的，还蔓延出一股淡淡的香味。啊……光低下头，无奈地叹气，打算去浴室处理这个问题，再怎么说，他也不能冒着奶就走去黑风海，至少不能这样子去见拂晓的兄弟们吧。

“哎呀，大英雄这是在干什么啊？”

好巧不巧，光的背后响起了熟悉的声音。虽然他的本意就是打算碰碰运气，在去黑风海之前见见爱梅，好歹他们也确立了关系，光还希望趁此机会改变一下原有的结局，现在他只想找个洞钻进去躲开爱梅。“没什么啊……你能不能……”话自然是说不完的，还没等光编出个什么理由，爱梅就已经来到了他的面前，直勾勾地盯着他看。“没想到大英雄会出现这种症状，怎么样，需要我这个无影给你帮忙吗？”

光缩成了一团，不想让爱梅看到自己奇怪的样子，但是对方似乎没有理解到这个意思，伸手抓住了他的手腕，往两边一扯，露出了他所隐藏的东西。“这可真是……绝景。”爱梅微微眯起了眼睛，扯出一个笑容，顺势将人压倒在床上，谨慎地拉开了一点距离，避免让自己的衣服沾上光身上的液体。“你你你……你不是要帮我吗？”“难道我现在就不是在帮你了吗？”爱梅皱起了眉，把光的手举过他的头顶，空出一只手来抹掉那些液体，然后在对方的注视下，伸出一截舌头，把手上的液体舔去。

“还挺甜，你要是个女的，那就是个标准的好妈妈了。”

习以为常的嘲讽此刻听上去却极其刺耳，或者说是羞耻，光的脸以肉眼可见的速度变得通红，身下也开始挣扎了起来。果然应该去浴室的……他默默想着，试图“反抗”爱梅的钳制。“哎哟，大英雄脾气还挺大。”显然，这位无影是有点不开心了，自然也没给光转变态度的时间，他用空出来的手打了个响指，把两人的衣服都变到一边去了，然后俯下身子，凑到红肿的乳头上，含着它，开始慢慢地将乳汁吸出来。

“呃嗯……”异样的快感让光不知所措，他只能在爱梅的身下轻轻颤抖，无意识中还将自己的乳首往他的嘴里送，“另一边……”光闭上了他的眼睛，喃喃自语。“别急，我会帮你喝掉的。”爱梅抬起头，嘴唇上还留有一点白色的汁液，他先是往前，亲吻了一下光的脖子，然后再移到另一边的乳头，用舌头将周围的乳汁舔掉，然后才把它含进自己嘴里，最后慢慢吸吮。

不过爱梅也察觉到，这个情况的源头正是光之以太过多导致的紊乱，最好的解决办法还是将以太中和掉，而这对于暗之使徒来说不是什么难事，所以，他才打算先好好享受一番，再帮助可怜的恋人。反正乳汁里也没有光以太，喝点也没关系。在他愉快地享受时，光可是一点也不好受，不仅要忍受从乳头传遍全身的酥麻感，还要忍耐时不时就会冒出来的一点恶心感，他现在的身体还处于一种不适的状态，可他明知道会这样，却还是想和爱梅温存一会。

这可能就是为什么他俩能成吧。

外面的光芒照进了光的房间里，而床正好不在那块区域里，倒也不是暗，只是方便爱梅活动罢了。等到他吸得差不多了，就没再折磨光了，懒洋洋地从他的胸脯上抬起头，借着膝盖的力撑起身子，然后再低下头，轻咬光的嘴唇，示意他张开嘴。“唔嗯……嗯！”令光意外的是，迎接他的不只是一个深吻，还有他自己分泌出来的乳汁，爱梅留了一点在自己嘴里，就等着这个时候调戏光。

唔哇，真的挺甜的……光不禁这么想着，在爱梅的引导下将乳汁都喝了下去，因为位置问题还差点被呛到。对方还没有放过他的嘴唇，舌头也还在口腔里肆意活动着，发出轻微的水声。“没想到啊，大英雄这么快就勃起了。”在亲吻的空隙之间，爱梅在光的耳边这么说着，当然，他自己也起了反应，只是没有光那么明显而已。“才不是……”光小声反驳着，哪怕他自己能清楚得感受到自己的阴茎触碰到了爱梅的小腹。

“那你还真是嘴硬啊。”爱梅抓着光手腕的手猛地往上一提，把对方给扯了起来，然后让他跪在床上，自己直起身子，把性器凑到光的面前。“舔，如果等会你不想太难受的话。”手上的力道已经撤去，光按照自己的习惯抚上了爱梅的大腿，好作为支撑。光也不是第一次给爱梅口了，虽然每次到了最后都会变成爱梅操他的嘴，但前面那一点温柔的时间，两个人都很喜欢。于是光也这么做了，从根部开始向上舔，湿润了柱体，再吞下龟头，慢慢向下深入。

光的动作很慢，嘴里的阴茎实在是大，他也不能一下子全都吞下，只能一点点来，时不时还要用手来撸两把，好让它彻底硬起来。爱梅的手在这时也放到了光的头上，手指穿过了一些头发，他还没有开始发力，只是引导着光继续吞得更深罢了。虽然不能把整根阴茎吞下，但龟头还是能够抵到喉咙，吞咽反射的挤压，差点就让爱梅达到了高潮，他马上就扯着头发让光吐出来，出于自己的意愿，他还不想射在光的嘴里，哪怕这个场景真的很色情。

也不是说现在的样子就不令人动情了，光还张着嘴喘气，嘴唇上反着房间内的灯光，水润润的，嘴角还挂了一些透明的液体，在往下滑着。而且因为刚才的深喉，他的眼角还在泛红，甚至还分泌出了一点泪水，似乎只要光眨一下眼，它们就会流出来。爱梅一下子也没说出什么话来，刚刚那一下深喉带来的刺激还没散去，他只是双手捧起光的脸，又吻了他一下，然后顺势将对方压倒在床上，这回，那些分泌出来的乳汁沾到自己身上也管不着了，爱梅现在只想好好地干一炮罢了。

“你这里有润滑吗？”

“没有……”

也是，这种地方怎么可能会有。爱梅不禁觉得自己问了个蠢问题，他闭上眼想了一下，随后伸手抹了一把光胸口上的乳汁，让自己的手指变得湿润一点，然后抬起光的腰，让他的腿搭在自己肩上，正好让后穴露出来，方便润滑。“你不会要用……”“没有。”光惊恐地问道，生怕爱梅要把自己折腾得下不了床，直接就打消了去黑风海的计划。如果是在那个平行世界里，爱梅倒也不是不愿意试一下弄疼他，但现在不行，没这个必要。他拍了一下光的屁股，打断了对方的脑补。

“不过居然要我来创造润滑，你也真是够尊贵的。”爱梅的手指轻轻戳着穴口附近的肉，集中注意力，将以太化作润滑剂，覆盖在手指上，跟上面的乳汁混在了一起，然后再探进穴里。两根手指挤了进去，毕竟他们很少做，光的后面会紧那也是意料之中的事，爱梅也有这点耐心，还没触碰到敏感点，他就先抽插了起来，好让内壁适应。到目前为止的动作都还在光的接受范围内，甚至还有点舒服，以至于他都忘记了自己还在冒奶的事实。

“唔嗯……”两根手指向两边撑开，随后又加了一根进来，里面的润滑也足够了，再深入一点也不成问题。在这样缓慢地扩张下，光偶尔才发出一两声呻吟，其它时候都咬着嘴唇，将声音堵在嘴里。这位无影没说什么，也许是觉得听着光的喘息也是一种奢侈，没有像之前那样逼着光张嘴，现在只是边做着扩张边聆听着。爱梅的手指又往里戳了些，照着自己的记忆，他感觉应该马上要碰到那个地方了，事实也确实是，光毫无预兆地发出了一声惊叫，伴随着身体的一阵剧烈颤抖，他的阴茎也吐出了一点浊夜。

“不是吧，这么快就射了？”

爱梅抽出了手指，把光的身体往下挪了些，阴茎正好蹭到穴口。他才不管什么不应期，现在没插进去只是因为自己想看看光的样子而已，眼前的身体上流着不少液体，汗、乳汁，精液都混杂在了一起，有一部分粘在了身体上，还有一些在往下流淌，弄湿了床单。

短短的几秒对于光来说就跟几个小时一样漫长，等到爱梅终于插进来时，放松的身体一下子就紧绷了起来，穴口死死咬住那根粗大的阴茎。“放松点，吸那么紧干什么。” “呜……谁叫你这么大……”这下倒没有快感可言了，刚开始进入时的痛感让光很难受，他很想让爱梅退出去，而不是允许他继续深入。但对方没有理会，安置好光的双腿之后，两手掰开他的股瓣，就着后穴里的润滑往里顶去，虽然还没有压到敏感点，爱梅直接就开始抽插了，顺着这样来拓开剩下的空间，那也不是不行，光也没有那么难受。

爱梅渐渐地压低了身子，丈着身高优势，撑在了光的正上方，边操边看着光。“干什么……唔……”反应过来自己在被人看着的光先是愣了一下，刚想提问就被堵住了嘴，但这次他温顺了许多，舌头追随着对方的动作，愿意与其纠缠，当爱梅拉开距离的时候，他也仰起头，询问是否还要继续。要说原因是什么，大概是脑子已经迷糊了，谁不愿意在跟恋人相处时放空大脑呢。

这样的回应就像是一个允许，爱梅猛地往前一顶，直接捅到了那个凸起的地方，刺激得光又是一阵颤抖，身子还往上弹了一下，以及一声娇喘，正好在他的耳边响起。声音里饱含的快感实实在在地传到了爱梅心里，促使他加快了身下抽插的速度和力道，他干脆抱住了光，让两个人的身体紧紧地贴合在一起，哪怕最后会变得难以清理。突如其来的撞击令光措手不及，双手揪住了床单，身体随着爱梅的动作而起伏，呻吟声逐渐充斥着这个不大的房间。

“哈迪斯……”

被叫到真名的人瞪大了眼睛，动作迟疑了一下，而后将头埋在了光的颈窝里，抱着恋人的手收得更紧了。光也同样以拥抱回应，无论在什么情况下，他都很喜欢抱着哈迪斯，这能让他，让两个人都感受到安全感。“我在……”哈迪斯侧过头，嘴唇轻轻地蹭着光耳后的那一小块皮肤，低沉的嗓音顺着空气敲打着光的心房，让他心跳加速。光知道为什么自己会突然叫出无影的真名了，他们都没有把握去改变结局，与其等它来临，不如享受当下。不然他干什么要在水晶都多留一晚上。

房间的窗还开着，但谁也不会在这个时候来打扰，无影和光之战士在阴影处宣泄着他们的爱，光突然就害怕了起来，他害怕这是他们最后一次触碰，他害怕明天是他们最后一次交集。扒在哈迪斯背上的手不禁加大了力度，没怎么仔细修剪的指甲在上面留下了淡淡的粉红痕迹，也不知道是因为什么，在察觉到光留下痕迹后，哈迪斯也张开了他的嘴，狠狠地咬在了恋人的肩膀上，同时还用力地往前顶了一下。

疼痛与快感同时冲击了光的大脑，眼泪一下就夺眶而出，毫无克制的呻吟声也染上了哭腔，即使被猛烈的动作撞得一句完整的话也说不出，光还是断断续续地叫着哈迪斯，好像这三个音节就是将要溺死之人所能触及的空气一样，可以放弃一切去抓住它。

光的阴茎已经在吐着清液了，哈迪斯也快要到了高潮，他仍在用力地操着对方的屁股，丝毫没有要慢下来的意思，很快，光连一个字都说不出了，只能紧抱着哈迪斯，在他耳边哭着。高潮来临的那一瞬间，两人都释放了出来，哈迪斯直接就射在了光的里面，他还特意将暗以太注入到了光的身体里，虽然不是很多，但对于缓解产乳这个问题来说足够了。

“你放心好了，我会……啊，睡过去了。”还趴在光身上的哈迪斯还想趁着这段时间安慰一下对方，抬起头的时候却发现光已经闭上了眼睛，睡了过去，还是在身上一片狼藉的情况下。唉，该说不愧是光之战士吗……哈迪斯叹了口气，任命般地退了出去，再一次大发慈悲地用魔法处理了现在这个混乱的地方，让光，让自己睡个好觉。

哈迪斯躺在了光的旁边，帮他盖上了被子，随后闭上了双眼，与恋人一起等待明天的到来。


End file.
